Since the beginning of the sport of skydiving in the early 1950s parachutists have mounted cameras (C) and eye sights (E) on the top or sides of their helmets (H) for use in filming other skydivers in freefall (see FIG. 1). Positioning the camera on the helmet H is required because only the head is free to aim the camcorder C while the rest of the body, especially the arms and legs, is constantly in use to position the skydiver in freefall. However, such an arrangement of the video equipment in this manner presents several drawbacks.
One drawback is a danger of neck injury due to whiplash or strain caused by the sudden deceleration experienced during the opening of the parachute. The additional mass of the camcorder C disposed on the skydiver's helmet increases the potential for injury due to whiplash (see FIG. 2). There is also added strain on the users neck due to the aerodynamic drag associated with the flow of air past the camcorder C.
Other disadvantages to traditional methods of mounting video equipment on the helmet include potential entanglement of portions of the parachute with the camera during deployment; difficulty in using the camcorder controls or to monitor its functions while in use due to its mounted position; and the exposure of the camera to the elements which may cause damage or complete failure as a result of such exposure.
The present invention improves over conventional video equipment used in high-action sports such as skydiving and makes the use of such equipment safer, more functional, and more convenient.